<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart versus Mind by hopeofnyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081196">Heart versus Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeofnyan/pseuds/hopeofnyan'>hopeofnyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zutara Month 2 of 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ba Sing Se, Day Three: Chance Encounter, F/M, Gaang (Avatar), Gen, Katara doesn't know how to feel about Iroh or Zuko, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Zuko doesn't know how to feel about anyone except his uncle, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2, Zutara Month 2020, teashop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeofnyan/pseuds/hopeofnyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The GAang is still searching for Appa in Ba Sing Se. Neither they nor Iroh and Zuko have been in the city for very long. The GAang works out a plan to ditch the Dai Li and Joo Dee to look for their lost fluffy friend. Aang gets lost in the Lower Ring and Katara, exhausted from looking for him, decides to take a short rest at the Pao Family Teahouse. She and Zuko do not know what to think of each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zutara Month 2 of 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart versus Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Three: Chance Encounter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MyStyle">Ba Sing Se was a maze that neither the avatar nor his friends could solve. Even after a reconnaissance mission consisting of using airbending to leap to the tops of multiple tall buildings, Aang could barely grasp how big the city was, let alone create a mental map of it. He was no longer able to reach the roofs anymore since Joo Dee had caught him a few too many times despite the distractions his friends provided. In their moments of seclusion within their temporary house, Aang admitted that all he could remember was that while all the rings were huge, the lower ring was by far the most colossal.</p><p class="MyStyle">"How exactly are we supposed to find anything out if we can't navigate?" Sokka asked.</p><p class="MyStyle">"We could-" Aang started but was rapidly cut off.</p><p class="MyStyle">"It was a rhetorical question."</p><p class="MyStyle">"What does rhetorical mean?"</p><p class="MyStyle">As the two boys carried on, Katara approached their other companion, armed with an idea.</p><p class="MyStyle">"Toph, is there some way you could map out the city using earthbending?" she inquired.</p><p class="MyStyle">"Well, I <em>could</em>, but it would take a long time. Time we don't have," Toph replied. "The best I can do right now is memorize the area we're staying in."</p><p class="MyStyle">"Hmm," Katara murmured, her expression thoughtful. "Is there some way you could use your bending to fool the Dai Li if they try to get in our way?"</p><p class="MyStyle">"Maybe. I could make some weird formations in pathways we don't usually take so they'll be off our trail. But in my personal opinion, I think sensing their vibrations is our best bet to avoiding them."</p><p class="MyStyle">"How will you be able to pick out them from all the people who live here?"</p><p class="MyStyle">"Trust me, Sweetness, I'll be able to," Toph assured her with a grin.</p><p class="MyStyle">"If only you could use it to keep us away from Joo Dee," Katara said wistfully.</p><p class="MyStyle">"Who says I can't?"</p><p class="MyStyle">"Toph, she shows up at our doorstep early every morning. And we can't go out at night because Dai Li agents will be swarming the area," the waterbender pointed out. "We won't make it far enough to lose them."</p><p class="MyStyle">"I hate to agree with my sister, but she's right on that one," Sokka declared as he stepped over to the girls.</p><p class="MyStyle">"Guys, we don't need to go out at night. Let's split up during the day to search for Appa. Joo Dee can't be in four places at once," Aang said.</p><p class="MyStyle">"Great idea, Aang!" Katara offered him a smile.</p><p class="MyStyle">"Shouldn't we all at least have one person with us?" Sokka queried. "Splitting up sounds too risky to me."</p><p class="MyStyle">"I guess that makes sense," the airbender conceded. "I'll go with Katara."</p><p class="MyStyle">"Well, that means it’s just you and me, Captain Boomerang," Toph said with a mischievous smirk.</p><p class="MyStyle">Sokka shot her a glare, forgetting her blindness. Momo chirped.</p><p class="MyStyle">"You can come with us too, Momo," he told the lemur. "I'll try to find you some apples." The lemur chirped again and perched on Sokka's shoulder.</p><p class="MyStyle">"Alright then, Aang and I will look through the middle and lower rings for clues and you, Momo, and Toph can search the upper ring," Katara declared. "Let's get some sleep. We'll need to be on our toes tomorrow to avoid the Dai Li and Joo Dee.”</p><p class="MyStyle"> </p><p class="MyStyle">Hours later, Katara still could not sleep. Slumber seemed to dangle itself tantalizingly close – just when she thought she had found the most comfortable position, or zoned out enough to lose consciousness, something would force her to stay awake. Intruding thoughts, itchiness, and discomfort refused to let her sleep. Finally, the waterbender yanked her covers off and quietly crept to the window for some air.</p><p class="MyStyle">Moonlight streamed through the opening, blanketing Katara’s face and arms with its pale beams. She wondered if Yue was trying to speak to her through it or if it was just regular moonlight. She hoped the former princess had found peace. Yue’s short life had ended nobly, but it had still been short. Katara wondered now if there was something she could have done, something Sokka could have done.</p><p class="MyStyle">
  <em>No. It’s not my brother’s fault. It was Zhao’s fault.</em>
</p><p class="MyStyle">Katara did not see Zhao’s face though – she saw one that was marred on its left side, one with pale golden eyes, one with a furrowed eyebrow, one that constantly expressed rage.</p><p class="MyStyle"><em>Even when his uncle was dying, he refused our help…no. He refused </em>my <em>help.</em></p><p class="MyStyle">Flashes of darkness interspersed with shimmering scarlet light and plumes of golden flames invaded her mind. Fire was nothing more than a force of destruction and death. It had killed Yue, killed Katara and Sokka’s mother, and killed thousands of other innocent people. Nothing good could possibly originate from the Fire Nation or fire itself. Even Zuko’s uncle was guilty – he exuded a pleasant demeanor, yet still allowed his nephew to wreak havoc and did nothing to stop Zuko’s repeated attempts of capturing Aang.</p><p class="MyStyle">Katara sighed. Getting fresh air had only shoved more intrusive thoughts upon her, as well as dark memories. She yearned to speak with Gran Gran; her grandmother was one of the wisest people she knew and was skilled in providing comfort along with wisdom to Katara, Sokka, and other people from the village. Katara grasped at one of the memories of Gran Gran’s encompassing hugs, desperate for her soothing embrace, but it only left her feeling even more alone than before.</p><p class="MyStyle">Perhaps if her thoughts and feelings were not revolving around Yue’s death and the events surrounding it, Katara would have gone to Sokka. However much they bickered, she knew without a doubt that he was there for his sister, just as she was there for her brother. But the conflict within her mind and heart <em>did</em> revolve around memories that hurt Sokka even more than Katara. Seeing him with Suki gave her hope that he was able to live with these memories without letting them drag him into the depths of despair. She held no desire to erase the beginnings of healing for him.</p><p class="MyStyle">All of the reflecting and remembering gave way to a sudden wave of drowsiness. Katara shut the window covers and slunk back to her bed before gratefully sinking into a deep sleep.</p><p class="MyStyle"> </p><p class="MyStyle">Zuko had been awake long before the morning light filtered into his sleeping space. It could hardly be called a room with how minute it was, but however cramped, at least the area had a door. Sleep had been hard-won last night – he had been competing for it against his uncle’s snoring, a mattress that was as rigid as the floor, an itchy, thin blanket, and an ocean of thoughts. While Zuko was unsure of how much sleep he had achieved, he was certain that it was not enough for the long hours of the day ahead.</p><p class="MyStyle">Now that daybreak had arrived, Zuko knew he would not scrounge up any more rest. He mechanically went through the motions of getting up, putting on clothes, and shuffling to the kitchen. Uncle’s snoring had ceased, signaling that he was undoubtedly preparing for the day as well. Zuko huffed irritably. At least Uncle would enjoy their doleful existence in Ba Sing Se; he was amiable with people, adored brewing and serving tea, and found positivity anywhere and everywhere he travelled. He had every reason to look forward to another day in the teashop, unlike his nephew.</p><p class="MyStyle">For a while, Zuko had given his utmost effort into not complaining about anything after their brush with his sister. He had been beyond relieved and thankful that Uncle had survived the encounter. That had worn off though; he could not bring himself to not grumble in this hampered, miserable environment that he had allowed Uncle to drag him into. Additionally, the grumpiness he emanated brought back some faint semblance of normalcy. Not that either of them ever admitted it out loud.</p><p class="MyStyle">Zuko turned his head slightly as footsteps thumped his way.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Nephew, you have beaten me yet again in getting up! Perhaps you are enthusiastic about working today?” Iroh greeted him cheerfully.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Good morning, Uncle,” Zuko said quietly, as he did every morning now.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Tell me, would you prefer congee or jook today?”</p><p class="MyStyle">“Those are the same thing.”</p><p class="MyStyle">“They have slightly different consistencies!” Iroh protested.</p><p class="MyStyle">Zuko sighed. “Whatever you’re having.”</p><p class="MyStyle">He provided monosyllabic answers to Uncle’s jovial questions over breakfast, occasionally multiple words if the question was bizarre enough. Mostly, the boy listened since Uncle was quite capable of making up most of the conversation. Not long after, they had to go, and put on their <em>stupid</em> aprons, and at least on Zuko’s part, plaster on an ersatz agreeable countenance. He was not very talented at that, as both Uncle and their boss had chided him about, so he managed a neutral expression. It was better than portraying a look of constipation – Pao’s description of Zuko’s facial appearance when he feigned a smile.</p><p class="MyStyle">Customer turnout through the day was scant; not entirely unexpected since it was the middle of the week, but still less than usual. Generally, Zuko thought that the sooner the customer leaves, the better; today was an exception though. The hours had crawled far too sluggishly, and his back was killing him from sweeping the floors for so long. He never would have guessed that he would one day long for someone to step through the door, or better yet, several someones, so he could stand up straight for a least a small amount of time while writing down people’s orders. Truly, Zuko would be beholden to <em>anyone</em>, even that jerk from the Full Moon Bay refugee boat who was now stalking him out of suspicion, to enter the Pao Family Tea House and give him a reason to stop leaning over the broom and rest his hands from gripping its rough handle.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Maybe he went in there…can’t hurt to check,” a vaguely familiar voice murmured as its owner walked in the building.</p><p class="MyStyle">Zuko enthusiastically straightened up and turned to the newcomer, words already tumbling out of his mouth before completely facing the person.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Welcome the Pao Family Teahou–” the boy halted his words and froze at the sight of the Avatar’s waterbending friend. Her eyebrows drew close to each other as her face formed a vicious glare.</p><p class="MyStyle">“<em>You</em>!” she growled, hand reaching for something at her hip.</p><p class="MyStyle">Zuko’s eyes grew wide and he instinctively flung his hands, still holding the broom, in front of him to block her attack. A torrent of water knocked the broom out of his hands and him into the wall and proceeded to freeze him to it. He almost – <em>almost</em> melted it but managed to stay still and not react with bending. To what seemed the girl’s surprise, Zuko did nothing but return her glare with one of his own.</p><p class="MyStyle">“What are you doing here?” she snapped.</p><p class="MyStyle">“None of your business,” he shot back.</p><p class="MyStyle">“What is this, some trick to capture Aang? Hoping he’ll just stroll in here for tea, or did you already capture him and hide him somewhere?” The waterbender folded her arms after a moment of silence. “Answer me!”</p><p class="MyStyle">Zuko remained voiceless, certain that Pao or Uncle would notice the commotion and step into the room. Perhaps Pao would call the guards – there was no way she could prove who he was as long as he did not firebend. Sure enough, one of the two men did step out from the back a few seconds later – it was Uncle.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Well now, what do we have here?” he asked with a smile.</p><p class="MyStyle">“What are you and him doing here?” the waterbender asked, shifting her gaze back and forth between them.</p><p class="MyStyle">“We’re working here. Would you like a cup of tea or something to eat?”</p><p class="MyStyle">The Avatar’s friend seemed genuinely befuddled by his behavior.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Please, have a seat. And feel free to unfreeze my nephew – he looks rather uncomfortable,” Iroh politely suggested.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Not until you tell me where Aang is. We got separated and I <em>know</em> you know where he is!”</p><p class="MyStyle">“I assure you that we have not seen the Avatar today.”</p><p class="MyStyle">The waterbender narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Uncle’s words. He gestured to a table and seat near the front of the shop.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Please, we mean you no harm.”</p><p class="MyStyle">Zuko felt mildly shocked when the girl unfroze the ice and bent the liquid into her flask. She actually took Uncle’s advice and sat at the table near him, prompting the man to widen his smile.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Nephew, come serve this young lady some tea. She looks like she could do with some,” Uncle instructed, and turned to her. “What type of brew would you prefer?”</p><p class="MyStyle">“Do you have rosebay tea?” she asked.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Yes, coming right up!”</p><p class="MyStyle">Uncle motioned Zuko to follow him into the kitchen, which he did with a scowl tossed to the waterbender.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Uncle, what are you doing?” he hissed, trying to not attract the attention of Pao, who was eating his lunch on the far side of the room.</p><p class="MyStyle">“I am going to help you brew rosebay tea so you can serve it to her,” Iroh replied.</p><p class="MyStyle">“She’s the Avatar’s waterbending teacher! She’ll get us in trouble,” Zuko flashed.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Or maybe her appearance has nothing to do with us and she may be willing to put the past behind us all.” Uncle fixed a stern gaze on him. “Come, let us brew her tea.”</p><p class="MyStyle"> </p><p class="MyStyle">Katara was not sure why she was still sitting in the teahouse. She and Aang had been separated and she needed to find him – but there was the possibility that Zuko and his uncle were hiding him here. But even if they were not, it was her duty to investigate what they were playing at in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. And she was hungry, thirsty, and worn out after repeatedly scouring the same street she had lost Aang on for nearly two hours after combing a large chunk of the Lower Ring for any sign of Appa.</p><p class="MyStyle">The creaking of wood alerted Katara to Zuko’s presence. He arrived bearing a steaming cup and a grumpy expression. With no small amount of effort, she curbed her urge to attack him as the boy carefully placed the cup in front of her on the table.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Would you like a menu for anything else or will that be all?” Zuko asked in a strained tone of voice.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Do you have anything to eat?” Katara questioned.</p><p class="MyStyle">She lightly blew on her beverage as Zuko headed to the counter to fetch what she assumed was a menu. The warmth seeping into her hands from the tea was soothing, as was the steam that tickled her face. Katara considered not drinking any of it so that it could continue to provide comforting heat, but that would keep her here for much longer than she needed to be. She took a small sip as Zuko returned with a piece of paper.</p><p class="MyStyle">“The tea is good,” she said politely.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Thanks. You should tell my uncle that. He’s the one who helped me,” he responded before handing her the paper.</p><p class="MyStyle">Katara scanned it quickly, not sure what she was looking for. The teahouse did not provide full meals, but there were plenty of snacks from which she could choose. Her eyebrows creased at the tapping of Zuko’s foot, but she said nothing. Her brother had annoyed her on a daily basis since the day she was born. Aang and Toph had taken up plenty of irksome habits since they had come into her life. At this point in time, Katara suspected she had more tolerance for irritating things than almost anyone in the world. Zuko’s tapping foot was just one more thing she had to deal with.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Are you done yet?” he grumbled.</p><p class="MyStyle">“No.”</p><p class="MyStyle">Katara deliberately took extra time reading the menu options that necessary; it was immature, but she wanted to push Zuko’s buttons for all the time he spent hunting them across the world. She allowed herself a tiny grin when he sighed and stomped to the front counter. It was entertaining to see him grab a towel and wipe at the tables like a regular person instead of royalty. She was unsure why he was in Ba Sing Se, but she had heard his uncle call him “Prince Zuko” in the past. Perhaps it had something to do with his sister who had apprehended all of them at the beginning of spring.</p><p class="MyStyle">The longer Katara observed Zuko vehemently scrub the tables, the less smug she felt.</p><p class="MyStyle"><em>He and his uncle must be going through a lot if they had been part of the royal family of the Fire Nation and ended up eking out a living in the slums of the Earth Kingdom. Something horrible must have occurred – why else would they be here? They even teamed up with us against his insane sister. Maybe they’re in trouble – no. They came from the </em>Fire Nation<em>, also known as the kingdom of the most awful element to ever exist. Everyone who comes from there has death and evil in their blood.</em></p><p class="MyStyle">Katara reigned in a torrent of bitterness as Zuko began pacing her way with a sullen look on his face.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Have you made up your mind yet?” he asked.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Yes,” she replied.</p><p class="MyStyle">She had indeed made up her mind that Zuko was horrible underneath his neutral façade.</p><p class="MyStyle">“I’ll take the mango-flavored fruit tart,” Katara told him coolly.</p><p class="MyStyle">By the time Zuko had returned with her food, she had only consumed half of her tea. Katara was not sure whether or not it was worth it to report him and his uncle to the authorities. On one hand, they <em>seemed</em> to be minding their own business; on the other, they could still be on Aang’s trail, hiding here until they found the right moment to strike. Katara needed to find out what Zuko’s intentions were.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Hey, Zuko –” she started, but he cut in.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Don’t call me that! I’m Lee now.”</p><p class="MyStyle">“Fine, <em>Lee</em>, would you sit down? I need to ask you some questions.”</p><p class="MyStyle">“Why should I?” he countered.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Because if you don’t, I’ll report you to the authorities,” Katara said in the most somber tone of voice she could.</p><p class="MyStyle">“They won’t believe you,” Zuko retorted, but there was a tremble in his voice.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Would you please just sit? It won’t take long,” Katara promised.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Fine,” Zuko sighed, taking a seat across from her. “What do you want, waterbender?”</p><p class="MyStyle">“My name is Katara,” she stated. “I want to know what you’re really doing here and if you’re still trying to hurt Aang.”</p><p class="MyStyle">“I was never going to hurt him; I just wanted to capture him so I could restore my honor,” Zuko explained. “And right now…I don’t know. My uncle wants to stay here, so I’m just trying to lay low for him.”</p><p class="MyStyle">Katara took a long swallow of her tea, studying the boy across from her intently. He both appeared and sounded sincere; his uncle had also behaved in a way that backed up his account. Even if Zuko <em>did</em> have war in his heart, he had some degree of goodness in it too if he was willing to do this for his uncle. Katara instinctively had the urge to help him – it was what she did; help people. Maybe if she helped Zuko, he could really change.</p><p class="MyStyle">
  <em>No, he chased you all over the world! What are you thinking?</em>
</p><p class="MyStyle">The girl allowed a sigh to slip out; the battle between her heart and mind was sapping at her already depleted level of energy. She bit into the fruit tart to distract herself. The flavor was mediocre but acceptable; the pastry itself was dry and difficult to chew. It still was not the worst thing Katara had eaten compared to the food her group had foraged during their travels.</p><p class="MyStyle">“Are you satisfied, or do you have more questions?” Zuko queried, interrupting her thoughts.</p><p class="MyStyle">“I…I’m…I’m sorry you’re stuck here. It must be hard compared to what you had in the Fire Nation,” Katara blurted. “But it’s good that you’re trying to be different. I’m sure your uncle is proud of you.”</p><p class="MyStyle">Zuko scoffed. “He doesn’t have much to be proud of. I haven’t been a good nephew to him.”</p><p class="MyStyle">“But you’re trying,” she pointed out. “That’s what counts.”</p><p class="MyStyle">He stared at her, seemingly startled at her words. Their gazes held for several seconds before Zuko’s eyes shifted to looking down.</p><p class="MyStyle">“You know, I’ve been wondering about something for a long time,” Katara said. “Why were you trying to capture Aang? Why didn’t the Fire Lord send someone else?”</p><p class="MyStyle">Zuko said nothing in reply; his brow simply scrunched, and his hands clenched into fists. After a minute of silence had passed, he stood up and pushed his chair into the table. “You shouldn’t stay here too long. It’s dangerous to be in the Lower Ring after dark, and there’s only a couple hours of light left.”</p><p class="MyStyle">“Zuko, wait –” Katara leapt to her feet, but he had already vanished from the room.</p><p class="MyStyle">She resisted the desire to be the one chasing him and instead dropped some coins on the table before despondently departed.</p>
<hr/><p class="MyStyle">List of Zutara Month 2 prompts <a href="https://neurologicaldamage.tumblr.com/post/616498052307599360/alright-everyone-since-this-seemed-so-popular">here</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ba Sing Se was the first thing that came to mind when I saw 'chance encounter'. It surprised me that in the show, none the main characters run into each other. Sorry this is so late - I began writing and the story decided it was going to be longer than I originally planned it to be.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>